


Words Are Weapons

by Weeping_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean, Abusive John Winchester, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Feels, Living Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Protective Castiel, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Sam Winchester, Took Them Long Enough, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeping_Assbutt/pseuds/Weeping_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Dean and fourteen year old Sam live in the town of Lawrence, Kansas with their abusive father. Dean's always felt the need to protect his younger brother from the brutishness of their father. Dean's whole body was filled with bruises from his tyrant father. Sam was always John's favorite. Sam was the good son, who loved who he was supposed to love. When Dean meets Castiel there is an instant connection. What will the consequences of their forbidden love be? What will happen when Dean can't take it anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Would You Do If I Told You I Hate You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note MOST itallics are thoughts. X

"Come  _on,_ Dean," Sam huffed at his older brother. Trailing ten feet behind the enthusiastic teen was a brooding older boy. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's excitement. It didn't take much to get Sam going. He was overjoyed with the small things, such as this. Dean had finally agreed to go to the book store Sam had been gushing about for weeks. Sam also informed Dean that his favorite writer owned the store. Dean smiled as he recalled Sammy telling him all about the fantastic store...

 "What the Hell?" Dean cursed as he and a door collided head on. Sam's laughter filled the air. Dean looked up at Sam and glared at him. He then turned his attention to the offending door.  _The Cloud._ Dean already despised the store and its unruly door. 

He stood up and brushed himself off. Dean opened the door and walked into a whole new world. The walls, ceilings, and floors were all painted sky blue and splattered with white. You could hardly see the walls, due to the fact that they were hidden behind shelve upon shelve of books. Dean watched Sam run toward the fantasy section and let out a chuckle. Of course Sam would run to the magical worlds.  _Why did Sam bring me here?_ Dean wasn't ever big on the whole reading thing. He glanced around, unsure what to do with himself. Dean shifted nervously on his feet until he saw a sign reading "ADULT." He shrugged his shoulders and headed to the designated section. At first glance the "ADULT" section looked like all the other sections of the store, but when Dean picked up a book, well, it was a big shock.

_Melody's Deviant Dreams,_ Dean read the spine. When he turned the book to look at the cover he came face to face with a clothes less, busty redhead. "Hello Melody," Dean muttered. Maybe reading wouldn't be as bad as originally thought.

Book in hand Dean turned to find Sam, but instead came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. Well, not just eyes, but a whole person. But man, those eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He glanced down from the eyes and gave the body a good once over. The person before Dean had arms crossed over a defined chest. Defined? What? Where were the boobs? Dean looked back to the eyes and took in the rest of the face. The eyes belonged to a man. Dean mentally slapped himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but the stranger beat him to it.

"Hello, Dean," the man said in a deep voice.

Dean stared at the man. "How do you know my name?" Dean, suddenly wary, asked the stranger. 

"Sam was looking for you. I am Castiel, this is my store." The odd man told Dean. Castiel glanced to Dean's hand where Dean was clutching "Melody's Deviant Dreams" tightly. "That's a good read, Dean." 

Dean glanced quizzically at Castiel. Castiel nodded to where Dean was holding the book. Dean flushed a deep red. Unsure what to say. Dean let out a small, "Yeah."

Castiel taking it as a question, elaborated. "Yes, you see Melody has these..." he cleared his throat "...erotic dreams. Then when she wakes up and finds that she is wearing the clothes she was wearing in her dreams. Then her dream happens in real life. It's actually quite good." Castiel beamed up at Dean.  _What kind of person is okay with talking to a complete stranger about... porn?_ Dean just shook his head. An awkward silence filled the air between them.

"So, where's Sam?" Dean broke the tension. He stole a peek at the blue eyed man. Castiel didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh, right. He's at the checkout. Follow me," the store owner gestured to Dean. Dean followed Castiel to the checkout. While on their way Dean couldn't help but notice the way Castiel's jeans hugged his perfect little ass. Dean felt himself slip away into a daydream until he hit something. Hard.

Sam's laughter once again erupted from the younger boy's mouth. Dean looked up, dazed, then realized he had knocked over one of Castiel's bookshelves.

"Ohmygodcasimsosorry," Dean yelped as he struggled to pick up the multitude of books his clumsiness had caused to cascade onto the floor. Castiel grinned at him and bent down to help pick up the books, Sam followed suit. The trio sat in silence as they picked up the disaster Dean had created. Dean glanced at the title of one of the books "Living with Angels: Book One of the Fallen Angel Series." Then he looked at the author's name Castiel Novak. He picked up another and it too was by Castiel. Dean stole a glance at the store owner. Cas looked at Dean sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I wrote all these," Castiel grinned. His gaze met Dean's and they were momentarily lost. That is until they heard the laughter of Sam yet again. 

"Hey Cas, did you write this one, too?" Sam was holding up "Melody's Deviant Dreams." Castiel and Dean both flushed. 

"Uh, no, I can't say that I am the one who created that beauty," Cas said with a wink.

"Then why is it mixed with your books?" Sam, ever the pest, asked.

Cas glanced to Dean for conformation. Dean just shrugged. "I, uh... Well, your brother picked it up." Cas told Sam.

Sam's gaze whipped back to his brother. "Perv. Grab your filth and let's check out." 

Dean quickly snatched the book from Sam's hands and followed him to the checkout. Cas was trailing them from behind trying not to laugh at Dean's misfortune. Sam put his book on the counter and Dean mimed him. Cas rang them up. The total came to ten dollars. Sam grabbed his book and headed toward the door. Dean glanced quizzically at Cas. 

"It's on me," he said with a grin, "It's not everyday someone as fascinating as you comes into my little store." 

Dean nodded his head at Cas, unsure what to say. As he and Sam walked back home he couldn't keep the blue eyed man out of his mind. As his mind began to wander, so did his feet until he finally fell, for the third time that day, over the curb. The ever present sound of Sam's laughter made it's way to Dean's ears.

"I hate you, Sammy," Dean joked joining in the laughter.


	2. Safe Little Thoughts To Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get home from The Cloud to find the house empty. If only it had stayed that way. A druken John soon joins the two brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter has physical and mental violence.   
> MOST italics are Dean's thoughts.
> 
> Don't worry darlings, they won't all be this bad  
> XOXO LX

When Sam and Dean returned home Dean was worn out. Their father, John, hadn't returned home... yet. _Thank God._ Dean's stomach gave an insistent rumbling. Dean wandered to the kitchen. He quickly prepared nine cheeseburgers, three for each member of the family. He and Sam sat at their metal table and happily ate their dinners. Dean was starving and had eaten one and a half of his burgers before he found himself lost in his thoughts again. Of course his thoughts consisted of blue eyes and the most gorgeous smile Dean had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. 

Dean was lost in thought until he heard the front door slam shut. John was home. Dean's mind changed from thoughts of Cas to thoughts of fear. What would John say if he knew Dean couldn't keep his mind off of the shop owner. The very  _male_ shop owner. John would never approve.

"What'd you make me, boy?" John slurred, obviously drunk, again.

"Cheeseburgers, sir." Dean replied respectfully.

John glanced suspiciously at Dean, as if combing through his mind. The notion was ridiculous, John couldn't read his thoughts anymore than Dean could give up pie. Dean let out the sigh he had been holding in. 

"How was work, John?" Sam asked.

John's face reddened with rage. "It was horseshit. Same as always you white-trash shart. I work a shitty ass job to provide for my shitty ass kids." John threw back to Sam. Sam stiffened in his seat and glanced at Dean.

Dean clenched his fists in anger. He scraped his chair across the peeling linoleum floor. He just couldn't deal with John tonight. He made  _the_ symbol to Sam, letting him know that he should go over to Charlie's house. Charlie was the boys' next door neighbor. She and her family always provided a safe haven for Sam. They always offered the same sanctuary to Dean. Dean always offered thanks, then declined. Who knew what John would do if he didn't have Dean to beat on. Eventually John would catch one of the boys and Dean  _needed_ to make sure it was him that took the beating rather than Sammy. 

He would use makeup to cover all the cuts and bruises. Dean wanted Sam to believe that the beatings weren't really that bad, or Sam would never go to Charlie's house and allow Dean to get battered by their satanic father. When John would notice his marks missing from Dean in the morning he would come in the night and leave five times more. "A soldier always shows his scars." John would yell while beating Dean to a pulp. Dean  _was not_ a soldier. He was a kid. 

Alone in his room Dean let out all of his feelings of desperation and hopelessness. Dean cried like he had never cried before. He finally let the waterfall of tears cascade down his face. The wounded warrior knew it showed that he was weak. He knew he shouldn't have let them fall when John was home, but today was the day Dean let it all out. John would beat him anyway, so what did it matter. 

Dean cried ten minutes before John took notice, but when he noticed, all Hell broke loose. John stormed down the hallway and stopped outside of Dean's door. He pounded on it for a full minute before tearing Dean's fragile door from its rusted hinges. He tossed the ragged door towards the figure hunched over in the corner of the room. On impact the door cracked into two pieces.

"You pussy," John shouted, "You ungrateful little mutt. I provide for you and Sam. What do I get in return?" John was face to face with the now tearless Dean. "Not." Punch. "A damn." Punch. "Thing" Punch.

Blood seeped from his nose, which suffered the most from John's savage attack. Dean let the blood flow without trying to stop it.  _Let the dickhead see what he did. Not that it would matter anyway._

Dean was right, it didn't matter. John studied Dean's face for a moment then, deciding he liked what he saw, gave a wicked grin. "Oh, looks like my daughter got her first period. Do you want me to go and buy you some tampons?" 

This was how it was every other time. Beat the shit out of Dean, then make a joke as if everything was okeydokey. Not this time. In a chipper voice Dean replied, " Yes, father, I would love some tampons." John, who had already headed to the door spun around and glared daggers at his son. He shook his head and left Dean's room. Dean listened to his father's footsteps until they reached the front door. He heard John slam the door and start his truck. Who knew how long it would take John to return home.  _I wouldn't mind if he never did._ _  
_

Dean moped to the bathroom to clean himself up. He grabbed his trusty blue, well it used to be before, towel. Once the blood disappeared from his face Dean returned to his room.

Dean layed in his bed and replayed his day in his mind. He felt himself drift off to sleep with a pair of blue eyes haunting his mind. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dean woke with a start. He heard someone step on the creaky board just outside his room. He reached underneath his pillow for his gun, but a hand with a firm grip reached him before he could reach his gun. Dean looked up into the burning, hate filled eyes of his father.  _Shit._

"Hey, sunshine," John hissed, " I got these tampons you wanted." He waved the box in front of Dean's face. "These aren't for your pussy, though." John took a tampon from the box and unwrapped it. Dean, unable to fight because John was still restraining his hands, was helpless to what happened next.

John took the tampon and shoved it down Dean's throat. Dean had mastered control over his gag reflex years ago.  _As if I hadn't had anything bigger than that in my mouth._ John kept shoving the tampons down Dean's throat until the box was empty. Dean could hardly breathe, but he kept them lodged in his throat. John could beat Dean all he wanted but, Dean's pride would never be wounded.

John threw one last hate filled look at Dean before exiting the room. When he was sure John was in his own room, Dean hacked up eleven tampons.  _Shit. The box said it had twelve._ Dean HATED his father.

_I'm going to fucking kill him._


	3. There's An Odor In The Air And I Think You Look Like Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes clean to Sam about John's abuse. Sam comes up with an idea to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to update at least every Wednesday. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.   
> XOXO  
> LX

"You look like shit, Dean.Your nose is leaning more towards the right. It is definitely broken." Sam stated matter-of-factually. Dean had been unable to put his cover make up on before Sam came home from Charlie's house. "This is the worst dad has ever beaten you. Dean, this is not okay." 

Yes, to Sam, this beating was the worst Dean had ever experienced. This was a small shower compared to the hurricanes Dean had suffered through. Dean thought for a moment then decided. Today would be the day Sam learned the truth.

"Sammy," Sam looked to Dean, his eyes full of worry and concern, "There's a lot I haven't told you." Dean told Sam all about the various times John had beat him. The time John smoked a whole pack of cigarettes, then put them out on Dean's various body parts. The night when Dean was sixteen John had crept into his room after Dean had come home fifteen minutes late. John had repeatedly tased him with a 50,000 volt taser.

Sam took it way worse than Dean had thought he would. Sam immediately wanted to confront his father, or to call the police. Dean had to calm Sam down. Afterward Sam locked himself in his room. Sam had decided he would look for an apartment for Dean. After looking through the listings Sam found three places he thought would be suitable for Dean. He called each of them and set up appointments up for the next day. 

"Guess what Dean," Sam said with a huge grin on his face. Dean noticed Sam's major mood shift. He glanced at Sam a quizzical look on his face.

Sam's grin widened. He told Dean what he had been doing in his room. "And you get to see each place at 9,10, and 11. tomorrow morning. Dean studied Sam before answering him. 

"Sammy, I can't move out of here. I can't leave you here alone with him. You can't even imagine the torture you would be put through." Dean glanced at his younger brother expecting to find a crestfallen 14 year old, but no, Sam's expression was still filled with glee.

"That's the great thing, Dean. Look at all the descriptions. Each of the apartments have two rooms. I knew you wouldn't want to leave me here. I know you, Dean." Sam declared. 

Dean pondered all that Sam said. Would John let Sam live with Dean? What would happen if Dean was short on rent and got kicked out?  _Quit worrying._ They were just going to look at apartments he didn't have to say yes to any of them. 

" I suppose we can take a look," Dean told his ecstatic little brother. Sam let out a whoop of joy. 

The rest of the day proved to be uneventful. By the time Sam and Dean went to bed John wasn't home. When Dean had a full night of peaceful sleep he realized John hadn't come home at all.

Dean looked over at his alarm clock.  _8:30._ It was time to take a look at the first apartment. Dean grabbed the keys to Baby and headed out the door. he got ready to pull out of the driveway until he heard a familiar voice call out "WAIT!" 

Dean looked in his rear view mirror to see Sammy running towards Baby, arms flailing. Dean burst out laughing. He knew he had been forgetting something. 

"So, you thought you could just leave without me," Sam panted. This made Dean burst into another fit of laughter. When Dean finally settled down he put Baby in reverse and finally left their house. 

The two brothers arrived at the first apartment at 9:05. Dean apologized to the owner, Harry Watson. She just laughed it off and told Dean not to worry. 

As Harry showed the boys around the apartment she told them about herself. She wanted to move back to London so she could be closer to her brother. Dean smiled when she said she and her brother used to be very close. 

Harry kept trying to get Dean to open up to her. She asked multiple times in many different ways why Dean wanted to find a new place. After awhile Dean got tired of her questions and the apartment seemed to lose its appeal. When Harry wasn't looking Dean glanced back at Sam. Sam caught Dean's eyes then put his thumbs up, then made a frowny face and put his thumbs down. Dean covered his mouth so he wouldn't burst into laughter.

When Harry said she would love to offer them the apartment Dean said he had others to look at, but would call her after he was done. Classic Dean, getting someone's number and never calling.

Sam and Dean once again piled into the Impala and headed for the next place. This one wasn't so much an apartment as it was a smaller house. Sam and Dean introduced themselves to the owner, Molly Hooper. Molly was very nice but she seemed quite shy.

As Molly showed the two brothers around Dean kept thinking he could grow to like the place, puppy wallpaper and all. _Not.  
_ He would have to spend a small fortune just to make the walls not as girly. Dean sighed. Molly turned to look at Dean. "I'm guessing you won't be taking it." She stated. 

"Honestly, Molly, it's a little to feminine for my liking," Dean told her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. I'm getting all the walls redone, it would be done in two weeks. You wouldn't be able to move in until then." Dean beamed at Molly and told her that was great news.

"We have one more apartment to look at, but we'll call you when we're done." Dean told Molly. After learning that the puppy wallpaper would be going to the pound the place seemed one hundred times better.

Sam and Dean discussed the pros and cons of the places they'd seen already, Sam's idea. They both agreed the first one wouldn't work with nosy Harry, but the second one was possible. The main downside would be waiting two weeks. Sam was telling Dean that two weeks wasn't actually that long when they pulled into the third apartment's driveway. Dean got out of Baby and went to knock on the door. Then he heard a deep gravelly voice behind him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's gruff voice said. 

"Are you here for the apartment,too?" Dean asked.  _Gosh, I sure hope not. I can't compete with him._

Castiel chuckled, "You do realize where you are, right?" While the two were talking Castiel had taken his keys out and unlocked the door. Dean had been staring into Cas' deep blue eyes and hadn't even noticed that he was now standing in Cas' bookstore.

"Aw shit, Cas. I'm sorry. I was trying to go and look at an apartment. Sam must have written the wrong address."Dean blushed, looking around to glare at Sam. 

Cas once again chuckled as if he knew some secret joke that Dean did not. "You're at the right place, the apartment is just on the second floor."

Dean, once again, blushed," Oh. Well. In that case I need to find the owner because I'm..." He glanced down at his watch. "... Five minutes late." 

This time Cas didn't chuckle, he burst into laughter. Once he had gotten his laughter under control he told Dean, " This is my book store, so naturally, I own this building The bottom floor is the bookstore, the second and third floors are apartments." 

Dean felt extraordinarily dumb. Cas probably thought he was a moron. Dean blushed a fierce red.

Castiel looked to Dean. "So, do you want to see the apartment then?" Dean just nodded. Cas gestured for Dean to follow him. Castiel led him to the elevator and pressed the button for floor two. 

"I live on the top floor, so I'll be showing you the second floor apartment. It's actually bigger than you'd expect it to be..." Cas trailed off and turned bright red.  _Why was Cas acting so weird. He seems almost... nervous._ Dean found himself lost in thought again until he heard the ding of the elevator. 

"Here we are. I'll let you guys look around. If you have any questions you can ask me. Oh, and there's a garage out back where you can park your car, if you like the place, I mean. Ugh, I'm rambling, go ahead and explore. 

Dean wandered around the apartment. He actually liked what he saw. Both of the rooms were huge. The kitchen was amazing. It even had a bar in it. The apartment was also already furnished. 

"Hey Cas, would all this furniture stay here?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, the previous owner, Luci, well they're on a pretty permanent vacation.  _Luci? It definitely sounded like Castiel had some- a lot of history with this Luci._

Luci wasn't important though. The apartment was perfect. Dean looked to Cas' ocean eyes and said "We'll take it."


	4. Hey Mr. Bartender Mix Me A Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk about when Dean can move in. Dean has to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far. I have the whole story plotted out and everything. I'm super excited for you all to read it!   
> XOXO LX
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from 3OH!3

Cas smiled a bright, genuine smile at the eldest Winchester. The pair were lost in the other's eyes until they heard the voice of the younger Winchester. 

"Deeaaannn... You didn't even ask me what I thought," Sam pouted. Dean walked over to Sam and attempted to ruffle his hair, but Sam ducked out of the way, obviously hurt by Dean's actions. 

"Aww, Sammy, I just know you so well. I knew you loved the place. I could tell from that excited puppy look on your face. Dean looked over Sam's head and gave Cas a wink. Cas reddened. 

Sam was subdued in silence. "So, when can we move in?" Dean asked Castiel. 

"Well, I'd like to get it cleaned up a bit before you move in. Probably three weeks. Do you think that would work for you?" 

Dean hesitated.  _Will I be able to deal with John for that much longer._ He looked back to Cas, taking in his forever blue eyes and his perfect... everything. _Hell yeah, I can wait. What's three more weeks compared to a lifetime._

"That will be fine. Do you want to do a background check or something?" Dean asked Cas. Castiel, in return, mumbled something. 

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear what you said." Dean told Cas.

Castiel turned a bright crimson."Oh, I said I didn't need to do a background check, I trust you."

"No, you didn't!" Sam yelled. "He said,"No, but I could go for a back end check."

Dean and Cas both whipped their heads toward Sam. They both flushed a deep red. Dean was tempted to ask Cas if it was true, but judging by his reaction, it probably was. Dean smiled at the thought of Castiel wanting to look at his booty. 

"Okay, so no background check, then," Dean broke the awkward silence, "I'll give you my number so if you have any questions or whatever you can give me a call." Cas just looked at Dean and nodded. He was probably still speechless due to Sam's keen sense of hearing. "Alright, Cas, we'll see you in three weeks." Dean waved to the blue eyed man. 

As they got into the car Dean explained the game plan to Sam. "You're going over to Charlie's tonight, Sammy. I'm going to go to work. I'll probably crash at Benny's place after I get off of work."

"Okay, Dean. When do you think you'll come back?" Sam asked his protector.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll be back in the morning." Dean reassured him.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the way home the brothers enjoyed the ride in content silence, except for the radio. Dean always had some sort of classic rock station blasting through Baby's speakers. The boys would sometimes hum along with the music. Sam had a terrible singing voice, but Dean had the voice of a baritone angel. Sam would never admit it out loud, but the sound of Dean singing had always calmed him down. 

Just before they pulled into their driveway Dean turned to Sam and gave him a bright smile. Silently telling Sam everything would be okay.  _Of course it would be. We're getting out of hell in three weeks._

Dean watched as Sam got out of the car and walked over to Charlie's house.He knocked on the door and the energetic redhead nearly knocked the kid over with the enthusiastic hug she gave him. Dean chuckled as he got out of the car. 

"Be careful with my baby brother," Dean said to Charlie with a wink. In return she saluted him and the two teens disappeared into her house.  Dean had always thought Sam and Charlie would get married, until Charlie came out during Thanksgiving last year. When it happened he looked to see the reaction on Sam's face. Sam didn't seem at all surprised. He had met Dean's gaze and shrugged. He had always known. Dean grinned at the thought that Charlie would always be a great friend for Sam to rely on.

Remembering that he had work Dean jogged the rest of the way to his door. He sprinted to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. His shift at  _The Roadhouse_ started in half an hour. He took the quickest shower he had ever taken, got dressed, and jumped right back into Baby. 

When Dean got to  _The Roadhouse_ at five, the cars were already piling up. Tonight was karaoke night and the customers loved it. Dean, on the other hand, did not. Most of the men had terrible singing voices. Dean could have sworn that on more than one occasion they had made his ears bleed. Lost in thought, Dean hadn't noticed someone sneak up behind him.

He heard the sound of a towel being snapped, but it was too late. The makeshift whip hit his bum, and man, it hurt like hell. Dean turned around to scold the person who had whipped his bum.

Behind him stood Ellen and her daughter, Jo. Jo with the towel in her hand, Ellen scowling at both her daughter and Dean.

"Johanna Beth! What have I told you about whipping that poor boy like that?" Ellen grabbed the offending towel from her shocked daughter's face. "You've got to do it more like this." Once again Dean was whipped with a towel. This time it _really_ hurt. 

"Aw, Ellen, what'd you go and do that for? I'm not going to be able to sit for a whole week." Dean complained.

"Good, then you'll be able to work even more," Ellen told him with a devilish grin.

Dean took the hint and started taking orders from the few patrons actually there to eat. He made a grand show of it too. He made over dramatic gestures, then would look at Ellen who would just roll her eyes.

At seven the party arrived at _The Roadhouse._ Dean's best friends and co-workers, Benny and Crowley, had shown up for their shifts. Honestly, Benny was really Dean's best friend and Crowley was just that guy who was just there. When Benny saw Dean he engulfed him in a massive bear hug.

"How ya doin', cher," Benny drawled in his Cajun accent.

Dean beamed up at the massive man, "I got myself an apartment," he announced proudly. The apartment was something he had been discussing with the two of them for awhile now. Benny had even offered numerous times for him and Sam to come stay with him. Dean would never accept that kind of charity from his friends. He was a headstrong guy.

Both of the men congratulated Dean. "This calls for a celebration," Crowley declared, while placing three shot glasses on the bar in front of them. "Bottoms up," he said as he downed his drink. Benny and Dean quickly followed suit. Dean failing to mention he wasn't _quite_ twenty one. 

Throughout the night the boys would sneak drinks while Ellen wasn't looking. By ten the trio was wasted. At ten thirty karaoke began. Ellen told Dean to go up on the makeshift stage and announce to people to sign up.

"Hello Roadhouse," Dean said in his best rock star impersonation, " Are you ready for some KARAOKE?" he screamed into the microphone. Some of the older customers shook their heads in disgust. "All you have to do is get a slip from the lovely Jo," he winked at her, " Write your name and the song you'll be singing and we'll call you up." He looked at Ellen who smiled, then motioned for him to get off the stage. Dean took the gesture to mean that he should keep going. 

"So, to kick things off the greatest singer in the place... Me." Ellen looked furious. Jo giggled and started a song.

The opening to _Eye of the Tiger_ played over the speakers. "Yeah, Jo, this is my jam." Dean yelled. On the stage Dean was prancing around and doing ridiculous dances. 

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight," Dean belted. Although drunk Dean's voice was still amazing. When the song ended the whole bar erupted in applause.

"Beat that." Dean said before exiting the stage. 


	5. Maybe tonight I'll call ya after my blood turns into alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a little fun at the bar, then gets into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> This chapter is a little shorter, but I still hope you guys like it.  
> XOXO LX
> 
> Chapter Title is from Ed Sheeran

After two more hours of serving his drunken customers, Dean's shift finally ended. He took a seat at the bar and hollered for Benny. 

"Can I stay at your house tonight, man?" Dean asked him.

"Of course you can, brother, but I don't get off work until two."

Dean nodded and thanked Benny. He had two more hours to kill. He couldn't walk to Benny's. There was no way in hell he could drive there, he was completely smashed. He ordered another beer from the bar. He was just about to polish off his second beer since his shift had ended, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey handsome," the woman in the tight black dress said to Dean.

Dean sighed, but there was nothing better for him to do. " Hey, beautiful, what's your sign?" Dean asked with a flirtatious smile and a wink.

Their playful banter went on for fifteen minutes before the two ended up on the dance floor. As classic rock played through the speakers of the ancient jukebox, the two were getting closer. Physically. Emotionally Dean was on a whole other level. This girl was just a distraction, something to kill time with.

By the time they were done on the dance floor, Dean was beyond trashed. When Sarah, the girl he had been dancing with, suggested they go back to her place Dean did not argue. 

The pair stumbled to Sarah's car. It was an old rust bucket. Dean huffed at the thought of getting into it. A car was an extension of someone's soul. If this car was Sarah's soul... Well... But Dean got into the car anyway. Forgetting his previous plans of going to Benny's house. 

Dean and Sarah had the car's radio playing so loud, they didn't hear the blaring of a horn. When Sarah's old rusty car and the motorcycle collided, the motorcyclist flew in the air. Sarah's screams and her car alarm rang through the night air.  _Shit._

Sarah had probably killed the motorcyclist, she was going well over the fifty five mile per hour speed limit. Dean heard sirens blaring in the distance.  _Shit._ He was a minor who was totally wasted in the car with someone at least twice his age who was at least equally trashed. He was so screwed, but he couldn't just abandon Sarah and the injured motorcyclist. 

Dean stumbled his way to the unconscious figure. He felt the man's wrist for a pulse. The guy was definitely alive. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. What would he have done if the man had died.

Just then the police, ambulance and fire department all arrived on the scene. The sheriff, Jody Mills, questioned Sarah, then came over to Dean.

"Hey, Dean, How're you doin'?" She asked as she placed her gentle hands on his shoulder to comfort him. "We're going to have to take Sarah in to the station. She said she'd be okay with that. She also said we should let you go. That none of this is your fault. Now, i love you boy, but was any of this your fault? Could you have prevented this?" Dean shook his head, even though he knew he could've made better decisions. "Well alright. I'm going to take Sarah to the station do you have someone you can call?  It might raise questions if I brought you in." Dean nodded his head and took out his phone. Jodi and Sarah got into the cruiser and left for the police station. The ambulance had left almost as quick as it had got there. Likewise for the firetruck. Dean was alone with the smell of burnt rubber.

As he scrolled through his contacts Dean's anxiety grew. Obviously Benny and Crowley were out of the question. Both Sam and Charlie didn't have their Driver's Licenses yet. If he called John, he'd be sure to be beaten. Then he looked at the end of the list. _Castiel._ Dean knew he shouldn't press call, but there was no one else he could phone. It was nearly three in the morning anyway. He doubted that Castiel would even answer.

On the fourth ring Castiel's voice came through the receiver. "Hello? Dean? What's going on? Why are you calling me at this unseemly hour?" Dean was unsure what to say. "Dean?"

"Yeah. Hi Cas." Dean managed.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas asked, panic evident in his usually calm voice.

"Well, ya see, I was kind of in a car accident and..."

"WHAT!! Dean, are you alright?" Cas demanded.

"Yeah, Cas, I just have a couple of scratches, but the thing is I don't have anyone to come get me." Dean admitted.

"I'm on my way to the police station right now." Cas told Dean.

"Uh, I'm not exactly at the police station," Dean told him. Before Cas could ask Dean told him everything. "So, I'm still at the crash site." Dean admitted. " And I have no one else to call."

"Oh, Dean, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'll be there in ten minutes. What road are you on?"

Dean told Cas where he was, thanked him, then hung up. He was super grateful Cas was coming to get him. He layed down on the side of the road and waited for his knight in shining armor.

When a sky blue Prius pulled up Dean knew it was Cas. He went to the passenger side as Cas rolled down the window.

"Did somebody call for a ride?" Cas asked with a wink. Dean smiled and got into the car.

"Thank you so much, Cas." Dean smiled over at him. The Prius grew silent for awhile until Cas broke it.

"So, is Sarah your girlfriend?" Cas inquired.

Dean flushed, " Uh, no. I was waiting for my friend, Benny, to get off work. I got bored and she was just, there," Dean shrugged his soldiers.

Cas laughed, " Girls, man. They're too difficult. I haven't been on a date in like two years."

Dean was shocked "... But you're a good looking, funny guy. Who wouldn't want to go out with you?" Dean clamped his hands over his mouth. _Why did I just say that?_

Cas grinned at Dean. "Why, thanks Dean. I've had offers, just no one was... Interesting enough for me." Dean grew suddenly tired. He drifted off. He didn't wake until the morning where he found himself in his bed.   _How did I get here?_


	6. I Long For The Feeling To Not Feel At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John saw Dean's ride home. John smelt the alcohol pouring from Dean's room. John knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This chapter contains violence **

His head was throbbing. Dean was experiencing one of the worst hangovers he had ever received. It didn't help when he received a text. His small beep for an alert sounded like a fire alarm. Dean picked up his phone and read the message

 _How are you feeling today?_ It was from Castiel. He was concerned about Dean. Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He typed in his response.

 _I've been better. How are you? I'm really sorry I woke you up so early in the morning_. And he was. Dean felt really guilty for bothering Cas with his drunken phone call last night.

_Dean, you were in a car accident and you're worrying about me? Are you sure your head is okay? ;)_

Dean gasped. Cas just sent him a winky face. He was flirting with him... Or was he just making a joke?

 _My head is fine. I just feel really bad that I bothered you._   _We barely know each other and you just dropped everything to come and get me._

It took Cas awhile to reply. Dean's phone started to ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, it's me, Castiel. I wanted to call you and tell you to quit worrying about it. You didn't cause any disturbances in my life. I wasn't even asleep, so you didn't wake me up. Last night when you called I was just confused as to why you would be calling so early. If I sounded angry or something to give you these crazy ideas, it was just confusion. As to me not knowing you very long, it doesn't matter. For the time I have known you I've been able to tell that you're a good person. You are caring and loyal. Sam talks about you all the time when he comes to my shop. Even though we haven't known each other for a long time. I've known you."

Dean was speechless. "Hey, Dean? Are you still there? I felt like I just poured my heart out to my crush and he's totally rejecting me." 

Dean burst into laughter. "Yeah, Cas, I'm still here. It's just, well, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I really do appreciate all you did for me last night. I honestly don't know what I would've done without you." 

"Yeah, well now you owe me one," Cas' tone was playful, "Actually make it two. You were pretty heavy."

" _You_ carried me?" Dean asked, astonished.  _  
_

"Hey," Cas said in mock hurt,"I'm stronger than I look."

Dean overcome with adrenaline does something bold. " How 'bout I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner? It's the least I can do."

"Ooooh, Dean, how romantic. A night on the town sounds lovely." Castiel told Dean in a faux movie socialite voice.

"Uh... It's not really a date......." Dean trailed off into awkward silence. It wasn't that Dean didn't want it to be a date because, oh boy, did Dean want it to be a date. Dean wasn't,  _couldn't,_ fall in love with a boy. 

"Relax, Dean, I was only joking," Castiel said, though sounding disappointed, " I do want to have dinner though, as friends. How about you come get me at five?"

"Okay, I'll see you at five." Dean grinned. He was going to hang out with Cas. Nothing could ruin his day.

That's when things went wrong. Dean's bedroom door opened. "Who you talking to, boy?" John asked him.

"Just a friend, sir." Dean replied.

"What friend?" John demanded.

Dean knew lying would prove a bad move so he told him, "Castiel."

"And you and this  _Castiel_ are going on a date?" Dean tried to answer but John kept on. " No son of mine is going to be a faggot. You are not going to see that boy. Got it? And just to make sure you're going to the dungeon." Dean shuddered.

The dungeon was what John called the basement. Anytime he didn't want Dean to do something he would lock him in the dungeon. Most of the time it was only for a day. At the most for a week. 

As John dragged Dean down the stairs Dean prayed to whatever God was out there listening. He didn't pray for himself, though. He prayed that someone would keep Sammy safe. If John layed one hand on his brother Dean would not be able to overlook it.

John put the too tight handcuffs around Dean's ankles and wrists. The familiar sting bit into his skin. John took the metal folding chair that was laying against the wall and bashed it against Dean's chest. Pain rippled through Dean's body but he didn't make a sound. He would never give John the satisfaction. John knew it too.

The washing machine and laundry detergents were also kept in the basement. John grabbed a bottle of bleach and dumped it over Dean. Despite his best attempts, the bleach reached his eyes. The pain of the cleaner was far worse than that of the metal chair. Not only was he suffering severe pain, but he was also getting dizzy. He had ingested a good amount of the bleach. 

Dean heard the basement door open and heard someone call his name. John let out a scream of pure terror and crumpled to the floor. Dean saw a mass of black, then passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Bring Me The Horizon


	7. The Mood It Changes Like The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself at an unknown place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.

Dean knew only one thing. Someone or something had saved him. Whoever it was they had scared the hell out of John. Dean raised his head off of the couch he was laying on and looked around the room for signs of his rescuer, but he was alone in the room. The strangely familiar room. Before Dean had time to analyze his surroundings someone burst through the nearby door. 

"DEAN!!!!" Sammy screamed as he barreled toward his brother. He embraced the dazed Dean in a bear hug. "I was so worried about you. Cas called me and told me you were in trouble. He told me to wait at his store. When he brought you here... God, Dean. You looked terrible. I'm just so relieved you're okay."

"W-What happened?" Dean stuttered.

"Well, I don't really know all the details right now, but Cas will probably tell you after work. How are you feeling, though?" Sam asked his injured older brother.

"I'm alright, Sammy. I'm just a little confused is all... Where are we?" Dean questioned Sam.

"You are in your new apartment." A deep voice rumbled as Cas entered the room. " I came to check up on you. I'm glad you're awake." Cas beamed down at Dean. "How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine, really guys, you can stop asking me that. I'm  _still_ confused though." 

"Sam, could you please leave the room. Thanks." Castiel's voice thick with demand. Sam knew not to argue and quickly departed the room. "Dean, do you remember anything?" Dean shook his head.

Cas proceeded to tell Dean of the events that took place on the previous night. Dean discovered that Cas had quite the colorful vocabulary. Dean was informed that his "goddamn father" had Dean "handcuffed like a whore." When Castiel told him about the bleach, Dean couldn't believe it, at first, then he recalled all the hell his father had put him through. Dean buried his head in his hands so Cas couldn't see the tears, but Castiel reached out for his hands and looked straight into Dean's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Dean. You are an amazing person and you, hell, no one, deserves to be put through the hell you just went through. Please tell me this is the first time he has done this to you." Dean lowered his head once again, giving Cas the only answer he needed. Cas reached over and embraced Dean. Dean silently wept on Cas' shoulder. 

"You and Sam are not under any circumstances going back to that house. I forbid it." Castiel told Dean. 

"We need our stuff, Cas." 

"I'll go with you one day to get it. Not today, though. You need a break from that... Man." 

"Thanks Cas. I really appreciate all you're doing for me." Dean told Cas.

"I'm not doing it just for you. For Sam... And myself," Cas told Dean.

"How is you letting us move in early and saving me from my evil father for your own benefit?" Dean asked, honestly confused.

"Every knight loves to save a damsel in distress," Cas said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, so I'm the damsel?" Dean asked with mock hurt.

"You most certainly are. I do believe most damsels give their rescuer a kiss," Cas teased. 

That's when Dean leaned in. He put his lips against Cas'. They both were tentative at first, but then they both lost themselves in the others lips. The moment was pure bliss for both of the parties involved. Then Dean realized what was happening and he forced himself to break away from Cas. John would beat him if he knew what Dean was doing.

As if he was reading Dean's mind Cas whispered in Dean's ear.  _You're safe now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from The Naked And The Famous


	8. You Make Me Nervous So I Really Can't Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful summer. I know mine went by really fast. I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying telling it to you.  
> XOXO LX

Dean and Castiel were not a couple. Yet. They had an understanding. Neither needed a relationship right now especially Dean, but they became instantaneous best friends. They would hang out almost every day. Neither of the men brought up the kiss, but a unyielding Castiel kept bringing up the dinner that Dean owed him. Dean finally relented.

"Fine, Cas, I'll take you out on your dinner. You're gonna regret asking so much though," Dean said with a sly smile. 

And so, at five o' clock that evening, the pair found themselves in the Impala heading to some restaurant. Dean refused to give any hints as to where he was taking Cas. This caused Cas to whine for about ten minutes until Dean turned up the classic rock station blaring on his radio. He heard Cas huff and then saw the man lean back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. 

It took them thirty minutes to get to the restaurant.  _Your Own Slice of Heaven_ the bright blue neon lights proclaimed the title to all who could see. Cas grinned at Dean and ran to the restaurant.

When Dean, who had walked to the restaurant, finally went inside he saw Cas sitting at a table modeled after a giant pizza. Cas gestured him over, obviously ecstatic at Dean's choice in restaurant.

"How'd you find this place," Castiel questioned Dean.

"Well, I just love pie so much and I was looking at all the places that serve pie. This place has definitely got the best," Dean shot a smile at Cas, who was looking at the menu. "Everything here is in slice form. Slice of pizza, slice of bread, and of course, slice of pie."

Dean and Cas ordered a pizza together. Cas' half had just plain pepperoni and Dean's half had every possible topping. When the waiter brought out the piping hot pizza pie. Dean glanced over at Cas.

"I bet I can eat my whole half before you do," Dean challenged. 

"Oh, you are so on, pretty boy," Cas replied as he began to demolish his pizza.

"No fair," Dean muffled through his mouthful of pizza. 

Both of the boys put up a fair fight, but in the end it was Dean who was the ultimate pizza eater. 

"Better luck next time," Dean told Cas with a wink.

"Don't get cocky, Dean. I let you win." Castiel replied, "How 'bout a rematch?" Cas gestured at a case filled with pie.

"Oh, you are so on," Dean replied.

They went to the pie case and ordered their apple pies. Cas called a waiter over to ref the "match." The pair had a crowd gathered around them. People were passing money around, betting on who would win. Dean seemed to be the crowd favorite. 

The two men stared each other down, until the ref finally yelled "GO!" The boys shoveled spoonful after spoonful of pie into their mouths. The crowd cheered them on, hoping for their horse to win. 

The crowd grew silent when an empty pie tin was held high in the air. Castiel grinned at Dean, and most of the crowd let out a heavy sigh. Castiel had finished his pie first. Dean looked to Cas in amazement. No one had ever beaten him in a pie eating contest. 

"... How..." Dean was speechless. Cas just grinned at him. After the crowd had left the two men studied each other.

"Cas, that was... Amazing. I have never seen anyone eat a pie so fast! Man..." Dean trailed off in amazement.

Castiel chuckled,"Yeah, that was pretty fast. I have a stomach ache now."

Dean grabbed his coat and gestured for Cas to get up. " We can leave then." Dean walked over to the pie case and got one more pie. Castiel gave him a questioning look.

"There's always more room for pie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me how I'm doing and what I can do better 
> 
> Chapter title comes from Blink-182


	9. Daddy's Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you!

Dean came home and set the keys to the Impala on his nightstand. His mind was stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. His  _not_ date with Castiel was amazing. Cas had astonished him, polishing off an entire pie faster than Dean. Dean had even tried his best to beat Cas, but it was impossible. The guy ate like he had some kind of inhuman power. Dean found himself wondering what else Castiel could do with that mouth of his. Before long he scolded himself for thinking that way. Even though he no longer had to worry about John, he just couldn't accept the fact that he may be bisexual.

Dean decided that he would take a shower before heading off to work. He stripped his clothes from his sweat soaked body and stepped under the intense heat of the shower beam down on him. He let all the worry and the frustration he had been suffering for the past few months wash down the drain with the water. 

When he stepped out of the nearly orgasmic shower he felt like a changed man. He had found inner peace with his feelings for Cas. If Cas tried to make a move Dean would not reject him. Who cares who he loves, it's his life and no one else's. Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw, for the first time in what felt like years, a happy man. The smile on his face brightened the whole room. The smile quickly faded when he saw movement in the reflection of the mirror.

He had his phone on him, but instead of calling the police like a normal person he grabbed the thing nearest to him, which just happened to be the metal toilet paper holder, and crept out the door. He swung the toilet paper holder to the left and heard a startled "ow." He frowned as he turned to see the intruder, but instead saw Sam holding his groin in pain. 

"Oh gosh, Sammy. I am so sorry. I thought you were a robber or something like that..." Dean trailed off. Sam nodded his head, he had forgiven Dean, but the tears had welled up in the corner of his eyes. Dean felt so bad. "How about I take you out for pie? That'll make you forget about your pain." Sam nodded and headed to the door. Dean went to his bedroom to grab his keys off his bedside table, but they were no longer there. "Where the hell did I put 'em?" Dean muttered to himself.

"They're right here," a familiar voice called out while shaking the keys to Baby in his grubby hands. Dean felt a tremor of terror go through him.

"How'd you get in here, John?" Dean demanded.

"Oh, it's John now that you've got your own place. Now that you've stopped draining the life out of me, takin' ever' single thing I had. You and Sam you was just leeches sucking ever' ounce of blood you could get then movin' on ta the next fella. I'm-a gonna make sure you leeches git what's coming to you." John slurred the whole way through the speech. Dean could tell he was trashed. Dean was sure he had come here out for blood and wouldn't leave until someone's covered the floor. Dean shuddered. He knew what John was capable of when he was drunk.  
John staggered over to his eldest son and raised a clenched fist. He moved forward to swing but Dean, completely sober, easily dodged the swing. He scampered to the other side of the room trying to figure out what to do. John, on the other hand, had picked up a table lamp and had it ready to throw. Glass scattered to the floor mere inches from where Dean stood. Though drunk, John still had pretty good aim. Dean looked around the room for something that could help him. 

John had picked up a vase and dumped out the flowers that once resided in it. He was making his way across the room to Dean. Dean sent out a silent prayer for someone to watch over Sam in case John really did the unspeakable. Seconds before John swung his beefy arms at Dean, Dean felt something behind him. He reached and smashed the unidentified object across John's face. John toppled like Jenga. Dean looked down in his hands at his weapon. The toilet paper holder. It had really gotten him out of some shit. 

Suddenly Castiel came busting through the door like a bat out of hell. He rushed over to Dean. "Are you okay?" He demanded. 

Dean grinned inwardly at Cas' concern,"Yeah, Cas. 'M fine. How'd you know something was wrong?"

Castiel looked taken aback before he composed himself once again and said,"I live right above you Dean. I can hear everything that goes on down here." 

Dean flushed, embarrassed. Not that there was anything out of the ordinary Cas would hear, but because there was nothing for Cas to hear. He probably thought Dean was a celibate freak. He didn't respond to Cas.

"I was really worried about you," Cas confessed. Dean smiled warmly at the man in the tan trench coat. "I honestly have never met anyone like you, you're amazing," Castiel continued," I need to say this now before I lose the courage. Before something  _really really_ bad happens to you..."

"I want you to be my boyfriend. I  _need_ you to be my boyfriend. Ever since I met you that first day in your shop I knew you were my soul mate. I tried to ignore the feelings, but they just kept coming back." Dean blurted.

Castiel blushed a deep red before answering," Dean..." he sighed a breathless sigh," I have been waiting for so long to hear you say those words. Of course I'll be your boyfriend. You were the reason I was put on this Earth. I was made to be with you." 

Dean walked over to Castiel and took him into his massive arms. They headed over to the couch and stayed, embraced in each other, for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the death riders


	10. He Senses Something Call It Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas wake up from their nap to an important discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Here's a new chapter for you guys, enjoy!  
> ~LX

Dean was surrounded in warmth. Castiel's warmth. It may just be possible that the feeling of Castiel pressed against him was the greatest feeling in the world. Dean recalled the events of the previous day in his mind. He glanced over to the spot John had collapsed on the floor, surprised to find bare floor. John must've left during the night. Dean was surprised he hadn't tried to start something with himself and Castiel again. Dean heard Castiel's contented sigh and looked up at the gorgeous man's face. 

Castiel beamed down at Dean. "Hey you." Cas said to Dean. Dean just snuggled closer. Cas yawned and tried to free his limbs from Dean's. "I needta pee." Cas declared.

Dean reached over to tickle Cas. Castiel batted Dean's hands away and pinned him to the back of the couch. He leaned in mere centimeters from Dean's waiting lips, then turned and went to go to the bathroom. "That's what you get for tickling me," Cas called to a befuddled Dean. Dean sighed. Everything was perfect. 

After Cas had returned from the bathroom the two men said their goodbyes, with promises of seeing each other later, and went about their days. Dean got ready for his shift at  _The Roadhouse._ Mondays were always slow and Dean was distracted the whole day by a pair of devious blue eyes. When he had finally finished work he checked his phone to see if Cas was ready to see him again. The text from Cas was there, but also a voice message. 

> _"Hello. This is Lawrence High School calling Sam Winchester's guardian. Sam was not in school today and no one called him in sick. Please call or send a note with Sam when he returns to school. You can call us at 1-724-665-4355."_

If this was a normal kid Dean would be okay with it. Everyone goes through their rebellious teenage phase. Everyone, that is, except Sam. The kid's favorite hobby was going to school. He got a kick from showing everyone how smart he was. 

This is where Dean began to freak out. He called Sam's phone. A lot. Like 122 times, a lot. There was no answer. After the hour of many calls Dean dialed Castiel's number. 

Cas answered after the first ring, "Hello Dean." 

"Ican'tfindSam," Dean said in a rush. He explained the situation to Cas and Cas listened carefully. 

When Dean had finished he said, " I'm shutting down my store right now. I'll be at yours in five." _  
_

Dean thanked him and hung up the line and less than five minutes later Castiel and Dean were sitting at Dean's kitchen table.

Cas pelted Dean with questions, not to be rude, but for clarification.

When was the last time you saw him? Before he went out on his date with Jess last night.

Has he been acting strange? No stranger than usual.

What kind of girl is Jess? ( at this Dean scoffed) Jess is even more of a nerd than Sam. ( Cas: I was just asking to test all possibilities.)

Then the final one. 

_What happened to John?_

Realization crashed into Dean like a varsity lineman. John hadn't tried to start anything with Dean or Cas because he had someone else to pick on. Someone else to torture. Someone else to kidnap. 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Ooh and by the way you can follow me on tumblr here --> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lexisisnotanassbutt
> 
> Uh, sometimes I'm funny ^-^


	11. You're My Angel Come And Save Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas form a search party. Dean discovers something new about Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I would like to ask you guys a question. I can end this fic in threeish chapters or I can go for a while longer. What is your opinion on this? As always feel free to ask questions/leave comments/ just say hi.  
> ~LX

Dean phoned the usuals to see if he was just hanging around with his friends. Charlie said she hadn't seen him for awhile, as did his girlfriend, Jessica Moore. Both of the girls insisted they come over and help Dean find Sam. Dean attempted to argue but they wouldn't have it. Then he called Sam's nerd friend, Kevin. He just whined about how Dean was interrupting his AP study time. The frustrated man ended up hanging up on him. 

After calling all of Sam's friends Dean called his and in less than half an hour a mass of people were inside  _The Cloud._  Bobby, Ellen and Jo had closed  _The Roadhouse_. Dean tried to talk them out of it, but they were very insistent that they helped. Benny and Crowley were also there, but a little tipsy from getting off work. Castiel sat at a chair near the front counter nervously tapping his fingers. Cas had wanted Dean to call the police but Dean refused.

"He's my dad, Cas. I can't put my dad in jail. Besides, we'll probably find him faster than the police anyway." Castiel had let out a small chuckle for Dean's sake, but he really did believe they should have called the cops. He kept glancing at his cellphone. 

The bells on the door chimed alerting the group that someone had walked in. Everyone whipped their heads in the direction of the door, expecting- no hoping, Sam would walk in with that goofy grin on his face. Their hopes were dashed when two men made their way into the room. 

"We're closed right now," Dean said through clenched teeth.

The shorter of the two, a man with dark brown hair and a lollipop in his mouth, chuckled. " We're here for the party," he frowned, "Search party. Sorry bad time for jokes. Awkward." 

The taller man glared at him. "Please excuse him. Usually his sucker keeps his mouth shut. I'm Balthazar and the guy next to me is Gabriel. We're Castiel's brothers."

Dean looked at Cas, shocked. "You guys didn't have to come here. Wow, that was so nice of you. You don't even know me or Sam."

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged knowing looks. Cas looked down at the floor. Balthazar spoke up, "It's no trouble at all. We are always helping people out. We're kind of like-"

"Guardian angels," Gabriel cut in, "We love helping out. Besides, we practically do know you and Sam. You guys are all Cassie ever talks about." Castiel flushed and looked back to the floor. An awkward silence filled the room. 

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, thank you guys, everyone, I mean. I really appreciate it. I never knew people cared about me and Sam this much..." Dean trailed off, then picked up again " Okay, so, the last time anyone can remember seeing Sam was Charlie and Jessica yesterday after school. He hadn't said he was going anywhere. Right guys?" The two girls who had sat themselves in two of Cas' plush bean bag chairs both nodded in agreement. 

"I really don't know where to go from here guys. We have a small idea that John took Sam. Which would be bad... Guys, we need to find him." 

"Don't worry, Dean," Jo piped in, "With us on the case we'll find him in no time." Several others of the group nodded their heads, agreeing with Jo's statement.

"Didja check the library?" Bobby questioned. "Boy's always in the library. Books. Books. Books..." 

Dean rolled his eyes at Bobby,"Yeah, I called to see if they'd seen him. They said no."

Bobby was still muttering about books. "I feel like we're in a goddamn book club. Lookit all these books."

Despite the tension and the seriousness of the situation the whole room erupted in laughter. When their laughter died down Ellen spoke up, " I like it. We are now collectively known as "The Book Club. Now back to the subject at hand. Sam. It seems the best bet would be to look at John's first. I don't think that would take all of us. Who all should go?" 

Dean looked at Ellen, grateful she had stepped up as leader for a little bit. In the end they decided Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Charlie, and Bobby would go to John's. The others would look around town at some of Sam's favorite spots. Everyone had to keep their cells on them so if they located the lost boy they could alert the rest of the book club. 

The five that were headed to John's piled into the Impala. Dean blasted his radio to take his mind off everything. "Don't go around tonight, well, it's bound to take your life." Reassuring.

Cas had reached his hand up from the back seat and kept it on Dean's shoulder. Dean felt warmth rush through his body. Just knowing Cas was there made him feel stronger. Before Dean knew it someone had wrapped their hands around his neck. Wait, what the hell. Someone was trying to stop him from breathing. He slammed his foot on the brakes and pulled the Impala off to the side of the road. He may be on the verge of passing out, but no harm would come to Baby.

Dean returned his attention to the task at hand. Why the fuck was someone trying to choke him when the only people in the car were like family to him. He reached at his throat and grabbed the small hands wrapped around his neck. The small, _feminine,_ hands. He turned around and faced Charlie.  _What the actual fuck?_ Before Dean had time to react Castiel grabbed the girl away from the Dean. 

"WHAT THE HELL, CHARLIE?" Dean demanded of the teen. She just smirked and let out an evil snicker. Dean looked at Cas. Castiel was not calm. If there was a dictionary definition for not calm it would be Castiel right at this moment. Before Dean could ask Cas what was happening wings sprouted from his back and a weird language came from Cas' mouth. 

> _"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!_

A black smoke like... thing... came from Charlie's mouth and made it's way out of Baby. Cas looked at Dean, concern showing on his face. "Are you okay?" Cas asked his pale boyfriend. Dean looked at the massive span of wings behind Castiel.

Gabriel noticed and felt he should put his two cents in,"Oh, just so you know, Cassie's an angel." Gabe grinned, lollipop sticking from one side of his mouth, then unfurled his own wings. That's when Dean fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Aerosmith


End file.
